


Thor's a Noisy Neighbour

by doctorfate



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, drunk!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorfate/pseuds/doctorfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Thor and Thursday nights always manage to drive Loki mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's a Noisy Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, so I tried to keep it short and simple for now! Basically Loki's POV admiring Thor.  
> They're meant to be young adults, before all the hatred and stuff, so it's a bit sappy at points haha.  
> Enjoy - C&C always appreciated! :)

That time of the week had rolled around again far too quickly, Loki thought, as he tried harder to focus on the book in his lap to distract himself. He’d just gotten comfortable in his rather large decedent bed, his back propped up by pillows and a soft fire-light on the bed side table to allow him to read; he found it difficult to sleep without a little reading beforehand.

That was until he heard the heavy, uncoordinated and ever-so familiar footsteps in the hallway outside as the culprits entered the room next door, slamming the doors behind them.

Loki sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillow. _Curse me having my chambers next door to Thor._

Tonight was Fimmtudagur, _(or ‘Thursday’ as those ridiculous Midgardian’s called it)_ when Thor would go into the town and get absolutely drunk out of his mind.

Thor was still a relatively young god, just out of adolescence – they both were – but as Thor got older, the pressure of being a crown prince became more apparent, and so did his duties to the throne. Throughout the week he would traverse the nine realms as an ambassador to Asgard, fighting to keep peace and send important messages. He would visit Midgard regularly to help humans through droughts and natural disasters. And that doesn’t even include Thor’s countless adventures and battles as a fearsome warrior, for which he was already well known. Loki had fewer duties and those were always in Asgard, usually researching Asgardian law, sorcery and working as a council to Odin.

So Thursday night was Thor’s night to let loose like he did every week, Loki could probably even time his clumsy arrival to his chambers on the clock.

Loki re-arranged his pillows and duvet so he could lie on his back, close his eyes and try his damndest to fall asleep quickly. He slept with only a light tunic, pulling the thin covers right up to his chin, causing his discarded book to fall to the floor with a thud.

The younger prince finally felt his body relaxing... breath slowing... the tempting lull of sleeping pulling at him until – _BANG –_ Loki’s eyes shot open at the loud sound against the wall behind him, which had enough force to make the walls tremble.

He stilled for a moment, then let out a shaky breath he’d been holding after the sound startled him, clutching at the duvet. _Damn you, Thor!_

Then the thumping against the wall turned to a steady rhythm and Loki frowned, covering his ears with his hands to no avail. Loki resorted to climbing out of bed and banging his fist on the wall with equal force. “Quiet, you bastard! Some of us are trying to sleep!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, before slumping back into his bed with a huff.

There was a moment of silence and Loki thought he’d succeeded, but the banging began again, albeit somewhat quieter for now.

Loki clenched his teeth in frustration, but managed to start falling asleep once more, pulling the duvet over his head.

Well, he almost did, until he heard the sound he’d been dreading – the sounds of a maiden in the throes of passion.

Loki pulled his covers down and stared at the ceiling in the dim light, swallowing audibly.

He heard the maiden’s long, agonising moans and wails of pleasure. Any other brother would be jealous of Thor, but Loki felt sick at the same realisation he’d tried to suppress every week – he was jealous of the maiden.

The younger prince bit his lip, imagining what Thor was doing to her – _that damn lucky wench_ – and felt the blood rush from his head to his groin, removing all rational thoughts from his mind.

The woman gave sharp, repetitive shouts, which made Loki picture Thor rutting into her from behind, pushing her body and the bed forward with the momentum of his unrelenting thrusts. Loki whimpered at the image he conjured in his mind, feeling guilty as his hand crept downwards.

Loki screwed his eyes shut as he started stroking his hardening length to the woman’s moans, and his fantasies became more disturbing.

He imagined himself pinned under Thor’s bulk and being easily dominated as the thunderer holds his long legs wide open, relentlessly pounding him into the mattress.

The maiden’s sounds became screams as she was pushed over the edge and Loki remembered the glimpses he’d caught of Thor’s manhood in the communal baths, knowing she must be penetrated almost painfully by Thor’s impressive size.

His mind flashed to an image of his own lips stretched to their limits around Thor’s girth, saliva pouring down his chin as his mouth is used.  _It is surely your fault, Thor, for bringing me to have such filthy thoughts,_ Loki mused as he pumped himself harder, biting his lip to bleeding point.

Loki had kept this secret for years. Lusting after another man was bad enough in Asgard – but your own _brother_ as well _–_ unspeakable. The forbidden nature made Loki feel guilty, but somehow aroused him even more at the same time.

His guilt was mostly for Thor; sweet, caring, brotherly, Thor. If only he knew what sick fantasies his younger brother had about him, how would he react? Loki smirked at the thought, guessing that Thor would probably crush his skull under Mjolnir, or perhaps just punch him to the next realm over.

Loki’s mouth was hanging open in a silent moan as he continued his actions, listening to the maiden next door still crying out in bliss.

He began fantasising a scenario where he revealed his bedtime mischief to Thor, and he wasn’t sure which turned him on more: Thor confessing he’s had the same desires and the two having passionate love-making; or Loki seducing an angry Thor, making the crown prince fall for his younger brother over time.

 _Mmm, yes,_ Loki whined softly, breath heavy. He was getting closer now, closer to this sickening ritual being over for another week. He didn’t want to admit he craved it. That he craved Thor, his own brother, the beloved son of Asgard.

 _Then again, who doesn’t crave the touch of the mighty Thor?_ Loki grunted as a pang of jealousy reached his gut, both for Thor’s prowess and the thought of other people wanting him.

 _I’m just like any other of his endless line of wanton maidens,_ the sorcerer thought, arching his back as he reached closer to his climax, _except I can never touch him in the ways of a lover._

The maiden’s howls became faster and more desperate; Loki wouldn’t be surprised if the whole palace could hear her. He imagined he was in the maiden’s position, Thor’s rough beard rubbing against his thighs as the thunderer expertly ate him out, his mesmerising blue eyes peering up at him from between his toned legs.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and Loki knew it meant Thor was close too. What finally pushed Loki over the edge was the sound of Thor’s choked moan as he came, making the younger prince writhe as his own seed shot over his well-defined abdomen, also letting out an unexpected (and unmistakable) roar of pleasure.

Loki’s hand shot up to cover his mouth, realising how loud he just screamed, as if that would remedy it. He was frozen like this for some time, his breath slowing, and he glanced around the room waiting to hear a sound from the room opposite.

 _No, Thor was drunk witless, even if he did hear me he would never remember._ Loki bit his thumb as he tried to convince himself everything would be okay.

The quietness from Thor’s chambers made Loki feel more at ease, that perhaps they had fallen asleep and no one would be any the wiser come morning.

_Knock, knock._

Loki almost jumped out of bed at the sound of knocking on his door, his heart pounding in his chest. He stared at the door for a moment, unsure what to do.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Yes? Who is it?” the sorcerer called out, his voice a little shaky.

“May I come in?” responded a familiar deep voice, and Loki gulped. _Oh, shit._

“It’s nigh on morn, Thor, whatever are you doing up so late?”

Thor ignored the question and the door began to creak open gently. Loki fumbled with his sheets to cover the evidence of a moment ago.

He faintly caught site of his older brothers golden hair and piercing blue eyes as he peered round the door then let himself in, shutting the door behind him.

Loki tried to keep his breath steady, choosing to look away from Thor wearing nothing but small (and rather too tight) shorts.

“You better have a good reason for waking me at this hour, Thor.” Loki chided, keeping his focus on the view outside the window.

The crown prince said nothing as he crawled into bed beside Loki, pulling the covers over him. Loki’s head whipped round at the feeling of a heavy dip in his bed, a scandalised look on his face, “What are you doing!? You stink of ale, get out at once!”

Thor ignored his little brothers protests as he shuffled about to get comfortable.

Loki’s face was going red from bother anger and embarrassment; _does he know?_

“Get out!” he screeched, “go back to you damned wench!”

Loki cursed himself in his mind for revealing he’d been awake throughout Thor’s love making.

Thor calmly reached beneath the sheet. He found his brother’s hand and entwined his fingers with Loki’s slender ones.

Loki’s mouth went dry. It had been so long since there had been a caring gesture between the two. _He must know, he’s mocking me._

“W-What...” Loki stuttered, but stopped when he caught site of Thor’s face looking up at him with the most genuine and loving smile he’d seen in a while.

The raven-haired prince sighed and let himself settle, lying on his side facing his older brother. Neither of them spoke, each just glaring into the other eyes in the dim-light emitted from the fire, their hands still entwined.

Thor brought his other hand to Loki’s face and gently ran his fingers through inky black locks, then softly cupped his jaw.

Loki laughed pitifully in his mind; all those fantasies he’d had of seducing Thor in a moment like this, one would think he’d know how to react, but in this moment his mind was blank. Loki parted his lips to speak, “...Thor... why are you here?” he whispered, confusion evident on his features.

Thor moved his large frame closer to Loki, so close that the smaller being could feel the warmth of his body against his skin and breathe in Thor’s musky scent.

“I have always been here...” Thor rumbled.

Loki’s green eyes darted around, searching Thor’s features for a meaning.

“...in my mind.” He continued as he pulled Loki into an embrace, their faces so close that their noses were brushing against one another’s.

Loki let out a shaky breath as his mind finally caught up, and returned Thor’s embrace by draping an arm over his shoulder.

After a moment, a soft pair of lips brushed his own, ever so lightly, and Loki closed his eyes at the feeling of Thor’s hot breath on his skin.

Trusting his instincts, the young prince moved forward to catch Thor’s lips in a kiss, harder this time. They both pulled back, the sounds of their laboured breathing filling their ears in the otherwise silent chamber.

Before either of them knew it, they were kissing again, heated and passionate, hands all over one another, stroking each other’s hair, rolling around on the bed like teenaged lovers.

* * *

 

Loki reluctantly opened his eyes to the invading sunlight, yawning and stretching casually as he sat up in his bed.

_Wait a minute._

He bit his lip, scared to look at the space in the bed beside him, but was relieved when he found it empty. Relieved, yet confused, as he furrowed his brows.

_Did that really happen?_

In truth, he knew it did happen for he was sober, unlike Thor. His heart felt heavy at the thought; _was Thor just being drunk and mindless?_ _Would he even remember?_

Loki bathed and dressed for the day, eventually heading downstairs for breakfast. As he cautiously entered the room, Thor was already sat down, shoveling down his breakfast meats as usual.

Loki cleared his throat as he sat down opposite his brother, and Thor gave him a wide smile, mouth still full of food.

There was no hint of remembrance in his eyes, and Loki let out a sigh of relief, picking up a chalice to drink some juice. Another part of him felt hurt and angry. He had an urge to strangle the dim-witted man in front of him, and gripped his chalice so tightly it almost broke. He decided to cast his gaze elsewhere, engaging in conversation with his mother instead.

Loki promptly finished his food and got up from the table to leave. As he walked through the dining hall, Thor ran up behind him and grabbed his wrist.

“Get off me!” he snarled.

Thor looked nervous, and Loki observed his hand was trembling as he reached to grab his little brother’s hand. He entwined his large hand with Loki’s just like the night before, and Loki felt his heart skip. He glanced up at Thor, wide-eyed and jaw clenched.

“May I see you on the next Thursday?” Thor asked in a low voice so no one but Loki could hear.

“Perhaps you could join me, on the evening out?” he coughed, “and then join me on the night in” he murmured.

Loki stared for a moment, before his lips curled into a devious smirk.

“Aye, brother, but perhaps just the night in.”


End file.
